marchingbandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Round Rock Dragon Band
The Round Rock High School Band is located in Round Rock Texas The Directors Ed Stein: Head Band Director Ed Stein is a native of Uvalde, Texas, and a graduate of Uvalde high School. He received his Bachelor of Music Education from the University of Texas Austin. After teaching with the Del Valle Independent School District for four years he received the Master of Music degree in Wind Conducting from the University of Texas Austin, studying with Dr. Thomas Lee. While at The University, Mr. Stein was a member of The University of Texas Longhorn Band, the Wind Ensemble the UT tuba-Euphonium Ensemble, and Kappa Kappa Psi. He is a member of the Texas Music Educator's Association, Texas Bandmasters Association and has served as an evaluator with the Texas Southern Association. Mr. Stein is in his 28th year of public school music education. In addition to Del Valle I.S.D, he has taught with Belton, Midlothian and Austin school districts.This is his 10th year at Round Rock High School. Steve Roeder: Assistant Director Steve Roeder received his Bachelor of Music Education from South West Texas State University. While at the University, Mr. Roeder was principle percussionist of the Wind Ensemble, section leader of the drumline, member of the percussion ensemble and steel band. In addition, he was the percussion instructor at Bowie High School, as well as a percussion clinician for various high schools across the state. Upon graduation, Mr. Roeder taught at Copperas Cove High School.. Mr. Roeder is a member of TMEA, TBA and PAS. This is his 12th year of teaching, and his 6th year at Round Rock High School. David Mobley: Assistant Director An Austin native, David Mobley is a graduate of Leander High School where he was a student of Dennis Hopkins and studied trombone with Russell Brown. While attending the University of Texas, he was a member of the Longhorn Band, Symphony Orchestra, Wind Ensemble and the Trombone Choir and was a student of Donald Knaub. During his time at UT, Mr. Mobley was a member of the Phantom Regiment Drum and Bugle Corps from Rockford, Illinois and was also later a staff member of the same corps. After graduating from UT he taught in Houston, Texas and Indianapolis, Indiana, where he was a successful assistant band director and winter guard director. When not teaching, Mr. Mobley is active in his church and enjoys reading and bicycling. This is Mr. Mobley’s first year at Round Rock High School and his seventh year teaching. Recent Show History * 2019-2020 ** Fall Show: "A Simple Gesture" * 2018-2019 ** Fall Show: "Dream" * 2017-2018 ** Fall Show: "Errand Into The Maze" * 2016-2017 ** Fall Show: "Triptych" * 2015-2016 ** Fall Show: "This Is My Letter To The World" * 2014-2015 ** Fall Show: "Arabian Nights" * 2013-2014 ** Fall Show: "Elemental Evolution" * 2012-2013 ** Fall Show: "The Raven" * 2011-2012 ** Fall Show: "Acts Of Light" * 2010-2011 ** Fall Show: "The Dragon" * 2009-2010 ** Fall Show: "Voltstryke" * 2008-2009 ** Fall Show: "Dark Catalyst" Band Boosters Round Rock Band Boosters, Inc. meets once a month during the school year at the band hall at 7:30 p.m., usually the second Monday of the month. All parents of Round Rock High, Chisholm Trail, C. D. Fulkes, and Cedar Valley Middle Schools band students are automatically members and are encouraged to attend and support the Dragon Band and its directors. External The Dragon Band Website